User talk:Milomilk
I haven't deleted it but made it the article about the animated version of the character. - Doomlurker 20:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) genosha in the x-man films? was genosha mentioned in the x-man films?Teddybearlover 20:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Telepathy and Mind Control are different things. Telepathy is thought projection/reading, mind control is controlling minds... - Doomlurker 16:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Moving articles You can't just move articles you need to change all of the links in the articles that link to those articles as well. - Doomlurker 13:42, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I already told you once. If you're going to move articles you need to correct all the links to the article you're renaming. - Doomlurker 15:11, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Not until you do as I asked, you've continued to rename articles without adjusting any links to those articles. - Doomlurker 14:36, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Yost Series Did u change any of the links to the articles that u entitled Yost series? PLEASE CHANGE THEM!!! I didn't tell you to rename all the articles I told you to edit all the articles that linked to the articles so instead of saying Charles Xavier (animated canon) they said Charles Xavier (Yost series) so if there was a link on James Howlett (Yost series) to Charles Xavier (animated canon) you would need to change that link. You've now created a large number of double redirects. I told you to stop moving articles and edit the links instead and you continued to move them, if you didn't understand you should have asked me, I also blocked you for doing so and you still continued. I feel as though I should ban you again unless you are going to edit those links. - Doomlurker 16:45, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Now you've edited which means you should have seen my message, if you don't want to be blocked for at least a day if not longer then you best respond asap. - Doomlurker 17:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I've told you to STOP MOVING ARTICLES. Why are you still doing it? If you are going to move an article you need to do all the work that goes with it. There are still articles that link to Yuriko Oyama (animated canon). You need to go into those articles and remove Yuriko Oyama (animated canon) and replace it with Yuriko Oyama (Yost series). If you don't want to do the extra work DON'T MOVE THE ARTICLES. If you don't understand what I am telling you to do ASK. - Doomlurker 09:53, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Can I assume from your lack of action you are refusing to do the work that goes along with moving articles? - Doomlurker 17:07, March 27, 2012 (UTC) You need to edit the links to the articles that you move... what don't you understand? Links are the things you click that take you to another article. The things that you create by writing [[]] either side of a name like Yuriko Oyama (animated canon) < this is now a link. When you move an article that link becomes a redirect but we don't want that because animated canon doesn't just refer to the Yost series. So you need to use "What Links Here" out of "My Tools" and change all the links from what the article WAS called into what you have moved the article to. You can't just move articles you need to make sure all the links to those articles are updated to link to whatever you've renamed the article to. - Doomlurker 18:11, March 27, 2012 (UTC) You still haven't edited the links. When are you planning on doing so? - Doomlurker 19:25, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Nearly two months later you still haven't fixed the links. When are you planning on doing so? - Doomlurker 02:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Everything that you changed from (animated canon) to (Yost Series) you need to find those links that say (animated canon) within articles. So you need to use "What Links Here" out of "My Tools" and change all the links from what the article WAS called into what you have moved the article to. For instance Hulk Vs. if you look at the cast list the links to the characters (deathstrike, deadpool) say Lady Deathstrike (animated canon) if you want to move Yuriko Oyama (animated canon) to Yuriko Oyama (Yost series) you have to edit Hulk Vs. so that it no longer says Lady Deathstrike (animated canon) and says Yuriko Oyama (Yost series) instead. And by using "What Links Here" which I have already told you how to access, you can see all the articles that link to Yuriko Oyama (animated canon). - Doomlurker 12:47, May 31, 2012 (UTC)